Overlord of the Damned
by gandalf42
Summary: The last Guild Member of Ainz Ooal Gown was simply waiting for the game,YGGDRASIL, to end. However the game does not end and Momonga finds himself in a another world. Maybe this won't be so bad after all?


**Overlord of the Damned**

Summary: _The last member of the YGGDRASIL Guild Ainz Ooal Gown awaits the games ending. However the game does not end and Momonga finds himself in another world._

 _Maybe this won't be so bad after all?_

Chapter 1: The Last Founder

The conference room was as silent as the tomb it resided in.

The round oak table dominated the room and forty thrones stood empty. The forty first was occupied by the brooding ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and almost half of the server world of YGGDRASIL.

His user name was Momonga. His Avatar was a Liche, a mummfied corpse given a mockery of life with Dark Magic, but it was his class that stood out from other Undead.

Momonga was a Paladin. A mixture of both mage and warrior, he was capable of using powerful Combat skills and several High Tier Magic in combat making him a fierce and dangerous adversary.

He became even more dangerous when he equipped legendary class equipment. Momonga smiled softly at the memories of those insane quests but the smile was short lived as the Lord of Nazarick glanced around the empty room.

"No one came after all." he mumbled. Emotions welled within him, boney fists clenched and gritting his sharp teeth, Momonga gave in.

His fist slammed onto the table, ignoring the small 0hp icon, he growled.

"Did none of this mean anything to them?! Years of hard work and they can't even be bothered to say goodbye?!" Momonga took a small calming breath before standing.

 _No. I understand their choices perfectly. It's not a fault to choose the Real World over Nazarick._

The words sounded like a hollow excuse in his head as he made his way over to a small shrine. Hovering before him was the Guild's greatest achievement and ultimate weapon.

The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

A staff made of bands of twisting gold and crowned with seven serpents, within each of the snakes mouths a small gem resided, each a God-Class item and yet the staff alone was beyond God-Class.

Many sacrifices were made to forge this item, arguments with loved ones, problems at work and the such. Out of the Forty One Surpreme Beings, Thirty Seven quit in that grand task.

Momonga grasped the staff and removed it from it's mantle.

"I guess I should take you with me." The Liche said softly, smiling lightly as the staff briefly flared with dark energy, almost of it responded to his words. Momonga checked his HUDs clock and sighed.

Fifteen Minutes.

He left the room and decended the steps that led to the hallway. Momonga paused as he noticed several NPCs bowing to the side.

One was a elderly man, dressed in a butler's suit and had a well trimmed beard on his angler face. The other six were beautiful women dressed in maid outfits of various designs.

Momonga brought his console up and checked the NPC's settings.

 _Ah.. his name is Sebas._ He thought. _The others are the Combat Maids of Peliades, though I don't know why we have Combat Maids._

"I belive the command was 'Follow'?"

The NPC's stood to attention and when Momonga passed them, they followed close behind.

I don't think the others would mind if I did what I want today. Besides, No one had ever reached the ninth floor they were guarding and it's a waste to leave them there.

Momonga hummed as he opened the doors to the throne room and, even though he had seen it countless times, he could help but be amazed.

It was a true testament to Ainz Ooal Gown's might, built from obsidion stone and decorated with the riches the Guild had taken over the years.

Momonga was fond of the great chanderliers that cast a ominous purple light upon the room. Truly a place worthy of a King.

He noticed the NPC standing beside the throne as he reached it.

Ah this is Albedo.

Albedo is a fallen angel and the strongest NPC in Nazarick. Momonga chastised himself for briefly admiring her slender form.

Long midnight hair, warm and loving amber eyes, the form hugging white dress and the generous hint of cleavage.

 _Totally a loser for checking out a game character._ He turned to Sebas and the Peliades.

"Stand By." He commanded and they bowed, stepping to the side.

Momonga took the final few steps before sitting upon the Throne. He truly felt like a King at that moment and he felt sad that this great achievement would no longer exist in five minutes.

He hummed and turned his gaze once more to Albedo.

 _What were her settings again?_

Momonga brought up his console once more and blinked at the wall of tiny text that greeted him.

 _Good grief. Tabula-san goes all out as always with the settings. Let's see._

He scanned the text as he scrolled down.

 _Hmm a lot of personality here, very loyal and.. What the fuck?_

He blinked rabidly as he looked at the last setting.

 _A slut? Geez I knew Tabula-san loved to create contradictions in characters but this is just to much. I would normally but be unable to change the settings but with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown I can do this._

A brief flare of light and Momonga deleted the Slut Setting.

 _Now what should I put there? Ah, I know!_

His fingers danced across the console as he put in his adjustment.

'She is in Love with Momonga.'

 _I am a loser. No, I am a horrid loser._ He berated himself for the childish antic but left the change. He reclined in the throne and sighed, his gaze fixing upon the many banners that hung within the hall.

"Touch-Me-san, Ulbert Alain Odel-san, Bukubukuchagama-san, Peronrocino-san, HeroHero and the rest of you."

Ten seconds.

"It has truly been fun."

Five seconds.

"I wish it could have been longer."

Two Seconds.

"Goodbye, my friends."

Midnight.

Something was wrong. Momonga frowned as he noticed he was still within the throne room.

 _Did they postpone?_

He reached out a finger but his console did not appear. A small sense of dread began to form but something seemed to banish the feeling. Momonga tried to contact the GM or Admins.

Nothing.

 _What is going on?_

"Momonga-sama?"

He froze at the sound of that angelic voice and slowly turned his head to the one who spoke.

Albedo watched, amber eyes filled with concern.

"Momonga-sama?"

She was talking.

 _Oh Bugger._

 **xxx**

 **After watching the anime I could not help but write a fic. How will things go now that Momonga is a Paladin Liche? I have taken some liberties for I have no idea if a Paladin Liche is possible but it's Fanfiction. It would be no point to stay 100% to canon. You would may as well watch the anime or read the light novel.**

 **Next up is Momonga's and Albedo's POV in Chapter 2: The Guardians of Nazarick**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy.**


End file.
